


The Army-Navy Game 2015

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A lot of adorable, Army-Navy Game, Court Cases, F/M, M/M, Multi, Navy Resources, Season Five Cath Appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most comforting things are the ones that are absolutely normal after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army-Navy Game 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> In honor of the [new Navy Uniform reveal](http://www.baltimoreravens.com/news/article-1/Custom-Uniforms-Unveiled-For-Saturdays-Army-Navy-Game/45b8fc14-3b76-4691-9779-2a032875594b) for the 2015 Army-Navy Game.

Danny opens the door to a carousing round of "Aauugghhh!" and "Booo!" from the couch in two different voices, where there's only Steve sitting. One of which is his and the other which is definitely not, and also definitely familiar. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny said, closing the door and shuffling forward with a smile at Steve, before he's glancing at the laptop on the living room table, which is reflect on the tv screen behind it, too, where a small camera is perched on top of it. 

Where, on both, three-fourths of the scene is a football game and the other fourth is Catherine's face, with a dark, night background, over both at the top read 'Screenshare Active.' "What's this?" 

"The Army-Navy game." They both say in a near perfect sync. One victoriously triumphant on the screen and the other suspiciously obvious, like it's not a crazy possibility anyone could not know what today is. 

"You mean that one they always lose?" Danny can't help himself, even as he's smiling. It's good to see them together, even like this. Two peas that can't be split even across the distances. He's beginning to understand, even more, this year, how they made it decades on only a few minutes and a few days in each. 

When Cath scoffs and Steve shoots out, hard as steel. "Detractors will be booted." 

"I'm not on your team, Sergeant Slaughter." Danny responded just as fast.

Steve narrowed his eyes, before reaching up to grab Danny's nice blue tie and drag him down. Saying, "Yeah, you are." Warm as a beach campfire. Arrogant as the day is long. Fully aware he was right. That Danny being on his team was an irrefutable as the rise of the sun and the tides of the sea. Before he was capturing Danny's mouth for a kiss. 

Danny pulled back, with a smile that wasn't even as exasperated as it pretended to be. Because he was. Because it was nice to catch the fond smile that darted and lingered at the center of Cath's mouth before she asked, "What's with the suit, Danny?" 

"Some of us," Danny stressed, with half a look toward Steve like he was helpless and hopeless. "--still have depositions to give in court cases, even on Saturday's. What's with all of this?" There was a hand-waved gesture at the TV, the football game and Cath. "Last I checked, Afghanistan did not get HD sports channels." 

"We might have re-routed something," Cath said, fond smile turning sneaky, with a rather obvious helping of gratitude. The littlest touches of distance and the absence from all of them, and everything known, touching her expression.

"Or three." Steve said, dropping himself back on the couch, arms pushed wide across the top of the back, spread and looking smug in his Navy jersey and running shorts, in a way that should not have been as attractive and comforting as it was. 

"You two hijacked satellites for a football game?" Danny's eyebrows went up, but his shock didn't look entirely real. Waving a hand off at Steve. "I'm changing my clothes before the NSA decides to swarm this place." 

Cath let out a groan at the game, looking down instead of straight at the screen, and yelled at someone with 'Midshipmen' labeled across the back of his shoulders. Steve's attention snapped back to the game. Caught for two seconds in a replay, before he called out, to Danny's back reaching the top of the stairs.

"Don't forget beers when you come back."


End file.
